As a test apparatus for testing integrated circuits formed into a semiconductor wafer, an apparatus comprising a probe card for bringing a large number of pad electrodes on the semiconductor wafer into contact with bumps all at once is known (for example, see PLT 1).
Further, as a test apparatus for testing packaged semiconductor devices, an apparatus simultaneously bringing a large number of semiconductor devices into contact with sockets is known (for example, see PLT 2).